


When I fall in love

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Love is in the Air, Lovely Marin, Lovely Shaka, Songfic, Spring, Twin trees Garden
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka não consegue meditar porque seus pensamentos pertencem apenas à uma bela amazona ruiva.  Shaka & Marin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I fall in love

### When I fall in love

It will be forever

Or I’ll never fall in love

_Quando eu me apaixonar_

#### Vai ser pra sempre

_Ou eu nunca vou me apaixonar_

Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem, tentava manter a mente limpa e tranqüila para sua meditação diária, mas uma imagem insistia em voltar-lhe e atrapalhar sua concentração. E o pior, tal imagem fazia seu coração acelerar e todos seus outros sentidos ficavam em alerta. Seus ouvidos tentavam captar qualquer leve indício da proximidade de tal imagem, seu cosmos tentava buscar o dela.

_ Oh, que coisa irritante! – bufou ele, se levantando da flor de lótus onde meditava. – Eu, o cavaleiro mais perto de Buda, não consigo me concentrar em minha meditação, pensando em frivolidades como qualquer adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez!

A sua auto-crítica, própria do signo de Virgem, lhe deu um “leve” cutucão:

“E não é isso mesmo que está acontecendo, seu tolo? Você não está apaixonado pela primeira vez?”

_ Claro que não estou! – respondeu ele alto, para as paredes. – Só... só fiquei impressionado com a beleza dela... E eu não tinha nada que ficar olhando. Deve ser isso. Estou me sentindo culpado por ter flagrado Marin na cachoeira se refrescando e agora isso fica me perseguindo. Só isso.

Mas o seu corpo tinha outras idéias sobre esse “incidente”. Ao se lembrar, um calor subiu pelas pernas, alcançando seu baixo ventre, fazendo seu membro latejar, seus braços ficaram arrepiados, assim como os cabelos da nuca...

_ Por Buda! Será que nem o controle do corpo eu vou ter agora? Vou tomar um banho frio e começar de novo...

 

In a restless world

Like this is

Love is ended before it’s begun

And too many

Moonlight kisses

Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

_Num mundo ativo_

_Como o nosso_

_O amor termina antes de começar_

_E muitos beijos da meia-noite_

_Parecem esfriar ao calor do sol_

 

 

Marin estava subindo para a casa de Peixes, pedir algumas mudas novas para Afrodite. Era Primavera e o jardim da casa dele devia estar maravilhoso como sempre. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo sair da casa de Virgem com um vasinho, conversando com Shaka...

_ Olá, Marin.

_ Olá, Afrodite, olá, Shaka...

“Vamos, imbecil de sari, diga “olá”. Pare de tremer, de suar, ordene a sua boca que deixe de ficar seca e que se abra pra dizer algo. Por Buda, Shaka! Diga alguma coisa!”

_ Que lindo ciclâmen, Afrodite. – Marin nem tinha percebido que o outro cavaleiro nem respondeu ao seu cumprimento, diante da flor que Afrodite segurava. Era linda, em dois tons de rosa.

_ É do jardim de Virgem. Ainda bem que é meio escondido, porque é bem mais bonito que o meu... – Afrodite deu uma risadinha. – Pede com jeitinho, que ele deixa você dar uma olhada. – Peixes se virou, levando um susto ao olhar para Shaka. Ele estava com os olhos apertados, totalmente vermelho. – Sha? Ta se sentindo bem?

_ Hein? Eu? Sim... Sim... estou. O que você estava falando?

_ Que você tem um jardim mais lindo que o meu e poderia mostrar a Marin...

_ Oh, que é isso? O meu é apenas...um jardim... a Marin deve ter algo mais interessante pra fazer, Dido...

_ Bem, eu estava subindo para ir pedir algumas mudas novas para você, Afrodite. E o Shaka deve estar ocupado para perder tempo comigo...

Afrodite, que sempre tinha a antena ligada, deu um chute sutil na canela do Shaka, respondendo por ambos:

_ Não, Marin. Eu já vou subir pro ciclâmen não se queimar aqui no sol, mas hoje de manhã o Shaka está somente ocupado com o jardim dele. Aproveite! Depois se você não ficar satisfeita, pode subir lá. – dando uma risada bem maliciosa, deu tchau para os dois e foi subindo, rebolando e cantando.

Shaka amaldiçoou até a nona geração do cavaleiro de Peixes, depois suspirou. Marin achou que ele estava aborrecido por ser interrompido em sua meditação, mas ele estava era apavorado. E por motivos diferentes, ambos se constrangeram por um minuto. O outro estendeu um braço:

_ Por favor, Marin. Entre.

_ Não quero de modo algum te atrapalhar, Shaka de Virgem. Todo mundo sabe que você não gosta que interrompam seus exercícios mentais.

_ Afrodite já fez isso, hoje... “Droga, não era isso que eu queria dizer...” Desculpe, eu não queria ser indelicado. Por favor, me perdoe.

_ Tudo bem, acho que eu vou embora...

_ NÃO! Eu... – Shaka, se pudesse, se chutava. Estava metendo os pés pelas mãos, como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. Mordeu a boca e se obrigou a ficar calmo. – Eu não estou acostumado a visitas, mas gostaria muito de te mostrar o meu jardim. Por favor, por aqui.

Marin assustou-se com o grito, mas o acompanhou, impressionada com a simplicidade mas bom gosto da casa de Virgem. O mármore grego se harmonizava com o ratan e cana-da-Índia, criando um ambiente ao mesmo tempo místico e doméstico. Mas não estava preparada para a beleza do jardim. Era diferente do jardim de Peixes, planejado nos seus mínimos detalhes. Era um ambiente ao mesmo tempo selvagem e cuidado. Shaka a ouviu prender a respiração.

_ É impressionante!

_ Obrigado. É um hobby bem desestressante. Mas venha, vamos andar. Assim você pode ver as mudas que lhe interessam.

Marin não sabia o que ver primeiro. Brincos-de-princesa, amores-perfeitos, prímulas, ciclamens, todos os tipos de flores de trepadeira, arbustos, rasteiras... Ela se sentou na grama, deixando o perfume lhe embriagar, os olhos se encherem de cores e formas, os ouvidos apreciarem os passarinhos que vinham até ali.

_ Shaka, é...é...se eu disser que é maravilhoso, estarei falando o mínimo... Estou sem palavras...

_ Sim, eu também estou... quero dizer... – Ele estava encantado era com a visão dela ali, naquela posição, cercada de flores, alertando todos os seus sentidos... Ajoelhou-se na frente dela... – Você já sabe o que quer?

 

When I give my heart

It will be completely

Or I’ll never give my heart

_Quando eu der meu coração_

_Vai ser completamente_

_Ou eu nunca darei meu coração..._

 

Marin olhou e viu pela primeira vez como Virgem era belo, na sua masculinidade delicada, seus cabelos claros brilhando ao sol, seu corpo definido sendo entrevisto pelas dobras do sari de algodão, sua boca vermelha destacando-se... E resolveu ser ousada... (É primavera, época de atrevimentos...)

_ Acho que sei... – deu uma risadinha envergonhada e colocando a mão no seu ombro, beijou-o de leve.

Shaka assustou num primeiro momento, mas seu corpo reagiu mais rápido que a mente, segurando o pulso de Marin e continuando o beijo. Ofegaram em busca de ar e beijaram-se de novo... Cada beijo se tornando mais e mais profundo, as línguas já explorando cada recanto da boca, os lábios... Os dentes também fazendo um reconhecimento de bordas do corpo boas de ser morder, levemente... Marin puxou o sari de Shaka que deixou-se despir procurando tirar a túnica dela também, colocando ambos os tecidos na grama, a fim de se deitarem em cima... Um último rastro de consciência de Shaka o fez se desculpar:

_ Marin, eu não entendo... Não sei bem o que eu estou fazendo... Me desculpe...

_ Pois não parece... – riu ela, depois ficou séria... – Não está com vontade? – Abaixou a mão até encontrar o sensor de vontades... – Pois estão te traindo...

_ Isso não seria novidade. Desde que eu te vi nua uma vez, meu corpo e mente vivem me traindo... Só penso em você, só respiro você...

_ Você já me viu nua uma vez? – Marin arregalou os olhos, fingindo surpresa... – Oras, Shaka, é o tipo da coisa que se pode esperar de Milo de Escorpião ou de Shura de Capricórnio, mas de você...

Ela ficou com pena, pois ele ficou muito sem graça, mas envolveu-o num abraço com as pernas, não o deixando se afastar...

_ Pois eu vou te confessar uma coisa... Já te vi nu, não uma, mas várias vezes... E eu queria uma oportunidade de conferir de perto...E você é tão lindo mesmo, Shaka de Virgem...Acho que me apaixonei por você...

 

At the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

Is when I fall in love with you

_Neste momento, posso sentir que você sente o mesmo que eu_

#### Foi quando me apaixonei por você

O coração dele acelerou de tal forma, que ele se perdeu. Qualquer pensamento coerente voou naquele momento, somente o som daquelas palavras ecoando: “você é tão lindo, Shaka de Virgem, acho que me apaixonei por você...” Seu corpo deixou-se envolver numa labareda de amor, Shaka deixando-se queimar até o fim. Penetrou Marin com cuidado, procurando saborear ao máximo desde o início... Deixou que seus sentidos agissem, seus ouvidos registrando cada gemido e suspiro, sua língua e dedos tocando a pele macia, o suor, seu nariz sentindo o cheiro mesclado da terra, da grama, das flores, do sexo, tudo o embriagando, levando-o ao êxtase. Na agonia final, as unhas de Marin lhe deixaram marcas nas costas, enquanto seus dentes marcaram o pescoço dela. Ele pousou o corpo exausto sobre o dela, tentando não largar o peso todo. Depois se virou, puxando-a para si, beijando os cabelos ruivos...

_ Vai subir para a casa de Peixes ainda?

_ Ele disse pra eu só aparecer lá se não ficasse satisfeita com o que eu achasse aqui... – Beijou a boca de Shaka – Pode ter certeza de que eu fiquei muito satisfeita com o que achei aqui...

 

Is when I fall in love with you...

_Foi quando me apaixonei por você..._

FIM...

 

 

Janeiro de 2004.

 


End file.
